neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is a Whitelighter-Witch and the first born child of Piper Halliwell and Leonardo Wyatt. He is the older brother of Chris and Melinda Halliwell, and the oldest of the children of the Charmed Ones. Wyatt is the first male witch in his family. As the prophesied Twice-Blessed Child, Wyatt was going to be one of the most powerful witches to ever walk the Earth. However, his prophecy and Twice-Blessed status were all erased by the Angels of Destiny. The Angels revealed that if the need was great enough and the circumstances dire, Wyatt and his siblings might inherit the Power of Three naturally and become a great force of good in the world akin to the Charmed Ones. History Pre-Birth Originally, Wyatt's parents were forbidden to be together due to rules imposed on them by the Elders, as Leo was Piper's whitelighter. However, due the Charmed Ones and Leo saving all Elders from the warlock Eames and at the request of some supportive Elders, such as Gideon, the entire council eventually allowed the two to get married. Following the revelation of Piper's pregnancy, it was believed by Piper and her sisters, that her unborn child was a girl, Melinda, the child that Piper saw in the future, the same future in which her sister Prue was still alive. Piper later discovered, to her astonishment and wonder, that her unborn child had incredible powers, and was actually able to perform spectacular feats of magic while still in the womb. During Piper's distressing pregnancy, she began to have doubts about motherhood and her ability to keep the unborn baby safe. However, during an encounter with Necron, and with help from her mother, Piper was able to overcome her doubts. The baby was also able to heal many of the wounds Piper sustained from fighting evil. Birth thumb|left|Wyatt's birth. Piper went into labor on the day of the Wiccan Festival of Lights, or Imbolc, which coincidentally was the same day as the Aurora Borealis. With the knowledge of the ancient prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child, the entire magical community believed that this special child was Piper's. Because of the astrological circumstances combined with the Wiccan Sabbath, all forms of magic ceased on this "holy day" to welcome the child into the world. Taking advantage of this, a sorcerer named Cronyn concocted a plan to kidnap the child and raise it to be evil. Paige and Phoebe, with the aid of Victor, the girls' father, were able to vanquish Cronyn and his partner Doris. Then in the quiet moments, surrounded by her family, Piper gave birth to her baby. To everyone's surprise, the child turned out to be a boy and not a girl. With Wyatt's birth, the Wiccan Sabbath ended, Aurora Borealis ceased, and magic was restored. With Wyatt destined to be the twice-blessed one, the sisters vowed to protect their nephew, knowing that evil would certainly make many attempts to kill or take him. Piper broke the family tradition of names beginning with the letter "P" and gave her son the name Wyatt, derived from Leo's last name, in honor of his father; the middle name, Matthew, derived from her sister's adopted last name, in honor of his aunt Paige; and Piper and Leo decided for him to keep the last name Halliwell because "evil fears it and good magic respects it." Grams was astonished to discover that her great-grandchild was a boy as males had never been born into the Warren line. However, she eventually got over her bitterness towards men and accepted the child into the family and performed his Wiccaning. Kidnapping Attempts Precautions were made to protect the child, although there were nearly successful kidnap attempts and some "interference's" from Wyatt himself. When his aunt Paige installed an evil-alarm to protect him from demons, Wyatt soon understood that when the alarm set off his parents and aunts would come running to him. He started to use his magic to set the alarm off, causing his parents and aunts much stress. Shortly after his parents and aunts discover this, a hawker and mercenary demon attacked and attempted to take the infant. This caused his aunt Paige to become very overprotective of Wyatt. She became more obsessed with finding the demons who were trying to kidnap the infant. When Piper and Phoebe paid no attention to her claims, Paige took matters into her own hands, disguising herself as a demon and venturing off into the demonic black market. She was captured instead, held hostage and tortured by the two demons. Frustrated that they had not gone with Paige, Piper and Phoebe massacred the demons in the market and saved Paige. Piper and Phoebe returned to the market were they were confronted by the Crone. She surrendered to the sisters and announced that a law was going to be made to cease any further kidnapping attempts on the child, claiming that the costs of war will far outweigh the benefits. Unknown to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, the Crone herself sought to kidnap the child in an effort to see his future. She succeeded in her endeavor though Phoebe was able to vanquish her. Her final words were a warning of a great power yet to come; Wyatt's. Encounter with the Cleaners Wyatt, as a child, still continued to use his powers wildly despite the trouble he caused his mother and aunts. In one instance, Wyatt ended up exposing magic to the entire world and the Cleaners were sent to erase the exposure and him. They gave the sisters a chance to fix it, however, they failed, Wyatt was taken, and their memories of him were also erased. However, his mother and aunts soon began to feel that something was not right and cast a spell which rewound the day. They quickly realized that they were made to forget Wyatt. While they tried to figure out who was behind it, Wyatt conjured a dragon from out of the television set and let it loose on the entire city of San Francisco. The scene caused a huge uproar and caught the attention of the Cleaners, whom didn't realize the day was repeating itself. They ordered Piper, Phoebe, and Paige to clean up the mess or Wyatt would be erased from reality entirely. The sisters manage to get Wyatt to destroy the dragon, but magic was still exposed. However, The Cleaners stopped their quest to take Wyatt after the sisters threatened to keep exposing magic. However, they gave Piper a stern warning not to let anything of the sort happen again. Wielder of Excalibur It was eventually revealed that Wyatt is the heir of King Arthur and is destined to wield the sword Excalibur. However, Piper keeps the Sword in the Stone tucked away in the Attic until Wyatt turns eighteen. Dark Future It was revealed that in the future, Wyatt will take control of the Underworld and the mortal world and rule with a mighty fist, believing that power is everything. He developed a cruel outlook on the world and gave himself a virtual paradise, while the rest of the world lived in a veritable dystopia. He turned the manor into a museum after the Charmed Ones were killed under unknown circumstances. He was described as akin to the Source of All Evil since he has control of demons and the Underworld. Though he wanted his younger brother Chris to rule with him (possibly as a direct underling), Wyatt was willing to kill him if he did not join his ranks. In this future, he was ruthless and would kill anyone who upset him, even those he was closest to. However, Chris was able to escape and return to the present in an attempt to prevent this future from occurring. Changing the Future trying to kill Wyatt]] When the sisters and Leo learned from Chris that Wyatt was going to turn evil, his parents and aunts were once again placed in an uneasy position. The sisters then learned that Chris was actually Piper and Leo's second son, making him Wyatt's brother. Chris protected Baby Wyatt many times, trying to thin out every evil being and faction that could even possibly turn Wyatt to their side. It was eventually discovered that Gideon, the Elder, was out to eliminate Wyatt, believing that it was too great of a risk to keep him alive. Chris ended up sacrificing his life for Wyatt in an attempt to stop Gideon which then enraged Leo to the point where he killed Gideon who had been chasing Wyatt around the Underworld. Doing this changed the future as it turns out that Gideon hunting Wyatt in the Underworld for months caused the young boy emotional damage that would lead to him becoming the tyrant he was in Chris' future. Normal Childhood After Chris's birth, Wyatt started orbing his baby brother all over the place because he felt neglected, however, Grams was able to stop their sibling rivalry with a spell. Wyatt then created a demon version of Leo during a time when Leo was on the brink of craziness. Leo and Piper managed to talk to him and gave him words of encouragement, confirming their love of him, and he got rid of Evil Leo. It's during this time that Wyatt began experiencing his "terrible twos," though this was more of a hassle on his parents as he would constantly orb all over the house and everything around him and Leo was mortal. Wyatt used his healing powers to save Piper from a deadly coma, which scared him; he also saw his father getting stabbed. To protect them, Wyatt shrunk his parents and sent them into a miniature doll house. His parents were later returned to normal size by Paige and Phoebe. Shortly after this, Piper, her sisters, and Leo noticed that although Wyatt would never speak to them, he would talk to an imaginary friend, who turned out to be a demon trying to gain Wyatt's trust in order to turn him evil. Piper summoned Wyatt's 24 year old self from the future to get questions, and he turned evil before their eyes. Leo was able to regain Wyatt's trust and the spell was reversed. After the Charmed Ones faked their own deaths and gave themselves different appearances which everyone saw except their own family members, Wyatt and Chris were left in the care of their grandfather, Victor Bennett. Maintaining a Normal Life Amidst the chaos of demons and warlocks, Piper tried to give Wyatt a normal childhood. Instead of going to Magic School, Wyatt was sent to a normal preschool, where he often participated in school plays and seemed to make friends after becoming comfortable with the other kids. Like most older brothers, Wyatt maintained a healthy sibling rivalry with his brother Chris. Around this time, Wyatt began speaking freely around his family and friends. Unfortunately, Wyatt became distressed when Leo was forced to be frozen to save him from death, casting a spell on his dolls so they would come to life to find his father, though the spell was reversed and Wyatt was comforted by Piper. Later on, Wyatt urged his mom to divert her attention from helping Leo, and to allow his students to try and go against the Noxon Demons, telling her that "Daddy would." Wyatt was later kidnapped by the demon, Dumain, who had Billie and Christy use his magic to unleash the Hollow, causing his powers to be stripped in the future, though this was corrected. Removal of Destiny's Interference After eighteen months with no demon attacks, during the confrontation with Neena, the first witch, it was revealed that the Elders had altered destiny to make both Chris and Wyatt's newborn younger sister, Melinda, Twice-Blessed as well. Their intention was to ensure that the three of them would inherit a more powerful form of the Power of Three. However, the Angels of Destiny realized the errors of tampering with people's lives after understanding that was the entire reason why Neena had brought about the apocalypse. As a result of this, the Angels removed Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda's statuses as Twice-Blessed, negating the prophecy and making Wyatt a normal whitelighter-witch, though he retained his enhanced powers. Wyatt's First Spell Due to Piper spending less time at home while attempting to open her restaurant, Wyatt became distressed and cast his first spell, reciting the charm of multiplication to create clones of his mother. Though he initially denied his hand at the issue, Wyatt was forced to reverse the spell and was assured by his mother that she would spend more time with him. As an apology, Wyatt volunteered to serve hors d'oeuvres at the grand opening of his mother's restaurant, Halliwell's, while wearing a tuxedo. Good Future The future 25-year old version of Wyatt was accidentally summoned to the present by his mother, to better understand why he won't talk to the family but will speak to his imaginary friend. This Wyatt was ultimately the polar opposite of the one from the alternate dark future; he displayed an optimistic, loving, and peaceful nature, saying that his family had taught him everything about magic and discussing the positive sides of everything. During his time in the past, he finds it all extremely fascinating and cheerfully embraces his family rather than acting put off. It turns out that the imaginary friend was actually a demon named Vicus who managed to turn him evil temporarily. He was eventually turned back to good by the comforting words of his father. The next day, his family sends him back to the future, but not before giving his family hints of what the future might be. Wyatt also indicated that, like his aunt Paige, he has taken on the responsibilities of a Whitelighter as well as a witch. During the events of the Charmed Ones' last destined battle, Christy and Billie stole infant Wyatt's powers with the Hollow, and affected future Wyatt. So, he and Chris returned from the future to figure out what happened. Wyatt inadvertently let the exclamation "Uncle Coop!" slip, showing the whole present day family that Phoebe wasn't going to lose her love. After Wyatt's powers were restored, he and Chris returned to the future. A glimpse into the future shows Wyatt and his younger brother Chris preparing a potion together, a sign that the next generation have taken over the fight against evil from their mothers and aunts. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers * Projection: 'The ability to manipulate reality. It is channeled through imagination, high levels of emotions, and the will to make things happen. * 'Telekinesis: The ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. ** Crushing: 'The ability to create a force around an object, squashing it as a result. His evil future version was able to crush objects and powers.As seen when he choked Chris in ''"Chris-Crossed". * '''Telekinetic Orbing: The ability to transport things through orbs with the power of one's mind alone. **'Remote Orbing:' The ability to orb another individual to another location without orbing oneself. Wyatt once used this power to orb baby Chris away. *'Orb Shield: '''The ability to create a protective Force Field of translucent blue energy that rendered himself or the ones he wished to protect safe from harm. ;''Whitelighter Powers *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport through use of orbs. As Wyatt entered his terrible two's, Wyatt would orb around the house, much to Piper's dismay. *'Healing:' The ability to heal any injury. Even from the womb, Wyatt also demonstrated the power to heal his mother. Two years after his birth, Wyatt was able to heal his mother from a deadly coma. However, his family preferred him not being exposed to injuries to avoid traumatizing him. *'Photokinesis:' The ability to manipulate light and orbs. As an infant, Wyatt displayed this ability by making orbs appear around his eyes in an attempt to scare Piper's dates away.As seen in "Soul Survivor". *'Sensing:' The ability to locate those he is close to. During his infancy, Wyatt was able to sense his fatherAs seen in "Sense and Sense Ability" and "A Call to Arms". and could sense the presence of demons, as well as the existence (and the lack of existence) of evil in creatures. *'Literary Manipulation:' The ability to almost instantly scan through books and references and absorb its content.As seen in "Piper's Place", where he used this power in a similar fashion to his father. ;Other Powers *'The Power of Three:' The collective power of Wyatt and his siblings which enhances their powers. *'High Resistance: '''The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical attacks and survive otherwise lethal attacks. ;''Powers accessed through Projection *'Combustive Orbing:' The ability to channel orbs through an object, causing them to explode. Wyatt blew up the dragon he conjured with this. *'Conjuration: '''The ability to conjure things from different places, Wyatt used this to conjure a dragon out of the television. He later conjured a demonic version of his father form of his nightmares. *'Transformation:' The ability to transform any object or being into something else. After his father disappeared, Wyatt turned three of his action figures into living beings to find him. * 'Energy Waves:' The ability to release a destructive wave of energy capable of vanquishing or destroying multiple targets. This power is yet to be developed. *'Power Negation:' The ability to cancel out the powers of others. This power is yet to be developed. *'Power Swapping:' The ability to swap the powers of two individuals. Wyatt once swapped his parents' powers from the womb when they are arguing. * 'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate fire with one's mind. * 'Incineration: The ability to incinerate a being with intense fire through a single look. Wyatt once incinerated two demons in a cave in the underworld by looking at them. *Shrinking:' The ability to reduce the size of objects and beings. Wyatt once shrunk his parents to keep them safe. *'Summoning:' The ability to transport a being to the users presence no matter where they are. Wyatt once summoned Grams from the afterlife when his mother was distressed. *'Technopathy:' The ability to control technology with one's mind. Wyatt used this to change TV channels. *'Voice Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate one's voice. This power is yet to be developed. Excalibur Being the true heir to the legendary sword Excalibur, Wyatt is one of the only two people in the world that can wield the sword, with the other person being his mother as the Lady of the Lake. Wyatt has used the sword to telekinetically stab Mordaunt, who stole the sword and attempted to kill Wyatt. Since Wyatt was only a toddler when his family learned about his status as the heir to Excalibur, his mother decided that he had to wait until he was at least eighteen before he could use it. However, his ability to wield the sword was later absolved when the Angels of Destiny removed all future callings and destinies attached to any of the Charmed Ones' children. When in possession of Excalibur as its true heir, Wyatt would gain the abilities of Calling, Immunity to potions and Invincibility. Personality As a baby, Wyatt shown a high level of awareness to his surroundings, able to understand magic and human reactions, and to purposely use his powers in order to protect himself and to help his family, and even used his powers to vanquish demons.Sword and the City and It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2. As an adult, Wyatt seems to exhibit a very optimistic view on the world, a trait that he learned from his mother (something that Paige laughed at). Wyatt, like his aunt Phoebe, seems to have a problem holding back the truth such as when he accidentally revealed Coop's marriage to Phoebe in the future. However despite his optimistic attitude, Wyatt can be outright intimidating and aggressive when someone is threatening the people he cares about and will be merciless in battle. Notes and Trivia *Wyatt is said to be the first male born in the Warren line in three hundred years, though this is inconsistent with the family tree, in which several males are written. However, the family tree contains multiple errors. *Wyatt's full name consists of last names. Wyatt comes from Leonardo Wyatt and Matthew from Paige Matthews. His aunt Phoebe was a staunch advocate of calling him "Potter", something Leo felt the need to veto. *Wyatt was born 6 weeks early according to Piper ("The Day the Magic Died"). *Wyatt is an Aquarius. *Wyatt's godmother is his aunt Paige Matthews. *Wyatt's favorite toy is his teddy bear, Wuvey. *Wyatt, his aunt Phoebe, his unborn cousin and his ancestor Melinda Warren, are the only witches shown that were able to use their powers through their mother from the womb. *Wyatt, his aunt Phoebe and his cousin Parker are the only Halliwells born in the Manor. *Wyatt and his cousin Parker were born at a time when their parents had no magic. *Wyatt was first heard speaking in "Prince Charmed", when he said "mama" after being attacked by demon. He said "dada" in "A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right" when Leo orbed into the Magic School. Afterwards, he only spoke few times in seasons 7 and 8. *When Wyatt was born, his hair at first appeared dark brown, which, when Piper commented on, Paige replied, "What did you expect, a blond?" This is ironic as Wyatt would be blond haired ("The Day the Magic Died"). *Wyatt has appeared in ''Mystic Knoll, Changeling Places, The Queen's Curse, Picture Perfect, Hurricane Hex, As Puck Would Have It, Sweet Talkin' Demon, Light of the World, House of Shards, Leo Rising, Trickery Treat, The War on Witches, and Let Gorgons Be Gorgons. He also appeared in the novel compilation of The Warren Witches, particularly in the short stories Old Friend, Old Family Recipe, and Family History. Behind the Scenes *The majority of the scenes in which Wyatt was faced with a demon, a green screen was used to avoid the child actors becoming scared. *In potentially dangerous scenes with stunts, a stunt doll would be used instead of the child actors. This is most noticeably when the head is covered way too much. *In several scenes in season 5 and 6, Wyatt could be heard crying, but his mouth wasn't open. Appearances Wyatt Halliwell has appeared in a total of 61 episodes and 16 comic issues throughout the course of the series. References Category:Halliwell Family Category:Warren Wizards Category:Charmed Characters Category:Wizards Category:Whitelighters Category:Charmed Comic Characters Category:Individuals by power stripping Category:Individuals by power absorption Category:Time travellers Category:Telekinetics